


First for Everything

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Licking, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You find out that (F/C) has never had a blowjob, and intend to fix that.





	First for Everything

"You've  _never_ had a blowjob?" 

"Er, well, no! Not really." 

 

You're not even sure how the topic came up, but here you are, talking about blowjobs with your partner, (F/C). And you're genuinely surprised. For someone as handsome as him, you're surprised that nobody has given him a blowjob, much less _you've_ never given him one. 

 

"How come?" 

"I've just never been that interested, and...you've never offered, so it hasn't been something that's crossed my mind." 

"Oh! Well, then...do you want one?"

 

(F/C) grins and chuckles, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Knowing you, he already had a feeling that you'd ask that the moment the topic came up. He is a twinge anxious, but there's a first time for everything, and he's glad that you're his first, and hopefully the last.

"I...would like that a lot, (Y/N)."

 

You take your shirt off and tell (F/C) to sit on the edge of the bed. He complies and takes his underwear off, already starting to stroke his cock to ready himself. You crouch down in front of him, hands on his thighs, facing his semi-hard cock, anxious to wrap your lips around him.

"Let me." You whisper, replacing (F/C)'s hand with yours, starting to pump slowly. He leans back on his elbows, the sight of you fondling his cock being enough to get him rock hard. But you want to make sure that he's _throbbing_ in your hand. You pump his cock with one hand, and massage his balls with the other, alternatively applying pressure to the respective areas. Then, you trail kisses, from the tip of his cock, slowly down his shaft, and continuing to his testes, licking and sucking at his skin. 

(F/C) breathes deeply, trying to maintain composure. You've only been teasing him, but already he's ready to lose it and start thrusting.

You notice through shaky legs that he's had far more than enough of your teasing, and as much fun as you're having, you finally decide to move on. 

With your hand still massaging (F/C)'s balls, you kiss the tip of his hard cock again, this time sucking on it a little. He bucks his hips a bit, and a strong hand finds his way into your hair, softly running his fingers through to encourage you to go further. And you do. You open your mouth as far as you can, wrapping your lips around his cock and pushing it into your mouth. It's so big that it almost entirely fills your mouth, and your jaw aches, but you're determined to make a lasting first impression for him. You try to move your tongue around, licking at the sides of his large cock, and a shiver shoots through (F/C)'s spine, moaning your name as he gently tugs your hair.

(F/C) understands that you can only take so much, and lightly thrusts as you bob your head up and down his shaft, his tip occasionally being just inches away from the back of your throat. You moan, sending vibrations throughout his dick, and he moans your name back, almost like a call and response.  

When you taste the salt of the precum on your tongue, you realize that he's close, and slowly slide his cock out of your mouth with a pop, coughing as beads of saliva spill out of the side of your mouth, a strand connecting from your swollen lips to his tip. 

He's greatly astounded by the show you gave him, and he bites his lips looking at your flushed form - flushed because of _him_. This is definitely a view he isn't going to forget. But, your sudden stop confuses him a bit.

 

"I-is that all...? I don't want to be ungrateful but," he thrusts into the air a bit. "I still haven't cum yet..." He pouts.

"Who said I'm done? I just needed to catch my breath for a sec." You reply with a wink, and quickly get back to work. 

You position yourself so that your chest is above (F/C)'s dick, and cup your soft breasts around him. You start to finish him up by moving your breasts up and down his shaft, just like your mouth before, putting enough pressure so that they slightly resemble the walls of your pussy. (F/C)'s moans increase at the soft sensation around his dick, and he starts to thrust harder, the precum and sweat making it easier to slide through your breasts. You move in tandem with him, trying to catch his tip when it passes by your mouth. When you do catch it, you pepper it with soft kisses and licks, the taste of salt and cum becoming ever more condensed. 

A few soft kisses. A few hard thrusts. And (F/C) cums hard, yelling your name in ecstasy. The white substance shoots onto your lips and paints your breasts as it trickles down his cock. (F/C) collapses onto the bed, panting hard as he comes down from his climax, babbling incoherently. 

"(Y/N)...I love you so much...gods that felt so good...thank you, thank you, thank--ah!" He's surprised by a new sensation, and looks down to see you licking at his cock again.

 

"(Y-Y/N)! W-what are you--"

"Someone's gotta clean you up, right? So, I just figured, it'd be easier if I did it for you." You say in between licks, catching the cum on his cock with your tongue. (F/C) smiles at your thoughtfulness, but you've done enough already. He gestures you to stand up, and as you do he catches your arm with his hand, pulling so that you fall on top of him.

Your laughs fill the room as he positions you underneath him, kissing and licking at his cum on your lips. 

"That means that someone needs to clean you up too...so why don't you let me take care of that first?" He smiles, a genuinely look of love in his eyes. 

"Alright, alright...Though, I'll take it that you liked your first blowjob?" You ask, but you pretty sure you know the answer. You still want validation, though.

"Liked it? I loved it...and I loved - _love_ \- you, (Y/N)...thank you for doing that for me." He whispers, continuing with licking you.

You hum in satisfaction. "I love you too, ya big softie."    

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood to write a blow job drabble.
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
